I have no real title
by TheGreatCharlotte
Summary: Harry is alone..all alone down by the lake. But how long will his lonelyness last?


**Hi, this is my disclaimer. These are these things that are supposed to read something funny or some crack on if they were actually JK Rowling they would be bathing in 100's right now…But I used up all my imagination on this disclaimer and the idea for my One-Shot. So here it goes: **

**3 things:**

**A) I am not JK Rowling  
B) I do not own HP things  
C)….umm I made brownies last night**

**Ok well just 2 things, but honestly going back up 3 lines JUST to replace a 3 with a 2? Nah, Ok well story will begin soon…VERY soon.**

I Have No Title  
By: TheGreatCharlotte

_I have no life. No really, It's a Saturday and I'm all alone…throwing rocks…talking to…myself.  
God it sounds so much more pathetic aloud_

_Well, I didn't always used to be alone on Saturdays. Ron and I used to hang out around the lake…before he had to go all romantic on me and start taking Hermione out every single NIGHT…._

_…I'm going to turn into those best friends that become obsessed…_

Harry threw more rocks into the lake, letting them skip across the undisturbed water...

_You mean it WAS undisturbed until I came…maybe that's what I am. A disturber, people's lives are just FINE, and I come along and ruin them. Oh WHY didn't I just let Voldemort zap my head in two…_

…Ya, anyway…The next rock he threw had hit a first year girl, to whom she and her friend stormed off, cursing him in silence.  
Needless to say…Harry wasn't very well liked at Hogwarts. After they returned for their 6th year, strange things began to happen, and…well… rumors had been spread that he wasn't what most people would call a 'hero' per say.

_Uoff_

Harry fell back into the grass. He closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.   
_This is pathetic…no really REALLY pathetic.  
_This was the third weekend in a row he had spent it outside on the lake, the 3 before that he spent inside, and the 2 before that he was out and around people.

_It's been 2 months since Ron had been around?_

Harry laughed at himself; it seemed like 2 years actually. Each day as he passed glaring eyes to the doors, it stretched the time till it was as frail as McGonagall. "Have you been out here all morning?" Someone blocked the sun over his face, giving him immediate shivers.

"What?" He opened his eyes to see his sun blocker.  
"Have you...been here…all morning?" They said it slower like Harry was a life time resident at St. Mungo's. He couldn't really see the person, they were sun shadowed. "Harry? Can you hear me? Are you conscience? If not I am so not for CPR" The voice sat down.  
"Oh…Hi Luna" Harry went back to closing his eyes. Luna wasn't really the person he wanted to spend the day with. You had to be in a certain mood to hang around Luna…or you had to have some kind of brain capacity, or lack there of.  
"Are you just gunna lay around here all day? Did you know that there is a Hogsmeade trip? My Dad used to work there. Don't Fred and George work there? I hope I can invent stuff like them. In about 2 hours the fish are supposed to be sleeping. Can you imagine eating a live fish? Once my uncle had an orange broom stick that was weird, because every time he went to work, the paper machines would jam up..." Luna went on...and on…and on.

"Luna? Ya ok why aren't you with Ginny; or...somewhere else?" _ Anywhere else but here…_ Harry sighed heavily.

"Oh….well that's easy" Luna laughed like he had asked why there were no muggles at the Wizarding School.

"…Ya…"Harry tried to roll over and ignore her.  
Her voice got low, and sad, and empty. "They left, without me…again."  
_Dammit now I can't go…_

"Ah, well…"  
"You don't need to say anything. Hey did you eat lunch yet? I didn't I'm starving." Luna jumped up pulling his arm to the sky.

That was the best thing about Luna. She didn't want you to feel sorry for her, or to apologize. And right after she had felt a speck of sadness, she was bouncing off to another subject.  
"No I haven't..." Harry didn't have much to say in the matter; Luna was strong for a 6th year and had no trouble pulling him into the Dining Hall.

"You have fun yesterday? You should have gone to Hogsmeade, bloody brilliant mate." Ron was laying in his bed reading from his essay.

"…Fun? Oh… Ya... I guess" Harry turned facing away.  
"What happened? You never do this unless you don't want to talk about it" Harry turned farther. "AHA! Who is she? Or where…maybe…" Ron rambled.  
"God no Ron…" Harry shot up in his bed so fast that his head spun.  
"Oh…well sorry…"He laid down, "Ah so Luna says she had a fun time yesterday..." Ron looked over at Harry smiling madly.  
Harry looked over his shoulder trying not to smile but failed, "Ron…go to bed."


End file.
